Große Pyramide
5 6 |Herrscher = Große Meister (ehemals) Daenerys Targaryen }} Die Große Pyramide (im Original: Great Pyramid) ist eine etwa 240 bis 250 Meter hohe Stufenpyramide in Meereen. Sie ist die größte der zahlreichen Pyramiden in Meeren, die als Statussymbol einflussreicher Sklavenhändler errichtet wurden. Sie wurde von einer hoch aufragenden Bronzeharpyie gekrönt. Aufbau Oberste Etage Hier befinden sich der Ratsaal, die persönlichen Gemächer von Daenerys, sowie ein großer Balkon mit Blick auf die Stadt. Die Spitze der Pyramide wird von einer verbronzten Harpyie gekrönt, dem Wahrzeichen von Meeren, die sie nach ihrer Eroberung abreißen lässt. Empfangshalle & Thronsaal Ein Stockwerk tiefer befindet sich ein großer, mit Sandstein und Marmor verkleideter Raum. Der reich verzierte Aufgang eines Podestes wird von 2 schmalen Wasserbecken flankiert und von einer einfachen, schwarzen Holzbank gekrönt. Mehrere Kronleuchter und Fenster erleuchten den Raum. Von hier aus hält Daenerys Audienzen ab und empfängt Bittsteller. Hinter ihrem Platz befindet sich der Aufgang zu ihren persönlichen Gemächern. Eingangsrampe Die Eingangsrampe vom Gewölbe in den Palast führt unter drei massiven Steinbögen hindurch. Garten Drachengrube Der größte Kerker liegt etwa 12 Meter unter dem Fundament der Pyramide. Er ist von außen sowie vom Inneren der Pyramide durch zwei Zugänge erreichbar. Nach einigen Zwischenfällen mit ihren Drachen sperrt Daenerys Viserion und Rhaegal dort ein. Hinter den Kulissen Die Szenen Drachengrube (die am Set "dragon daycare" genannt wird) in der Großen Pyramide wurde im Kellergewölbe vom in der kroatischen Hafenstadt gedreht. Da dies UNESCO-Weltkulturerbe war, war die Leitung über den Einsatz von Flammen und Feuer besorgt. Für Szenen in der fünften Staffel wurden die Flammen von einem Flammenwerfer abgefeuert, da per CGI abgefeuerte Flammen bei Personen nicht den gleichen Effekt erzeugen, wie reale Flammen.Den of Geek — Game Of Thrones season 5: what we learned from the Blu-rays Für die Szene in der Drachengrube in der sechsten Staffel kehrte man nicht nach Split zurück und nutzte einen Raum innerhalb der Paint Hall in Belfast. In der Serie Staffel 4 Nachdem Daenerys Targaryen die Sklavenstädte Astapor und Yunkai erobert und die Sklaven befreit hat, macht sie sich mit ihrem Gefolge auf dem Weg nach Meereen und nimmt die Stadt ein. Sie wird als Herrscherin über die Große Pyramide eingesetzt und richtet ihre Gemächer an der Spitze ein. Staffel 5 Die große bronzene Harpyienstatue, die sich auf der Spitze der Pyramide befindet, wird von den Unbefleckten hinunter gezogen. Dabei kracht sie auf den Boden und wird schwer beschädigt. Nachdem Daenerys, zusammen mit Drogon, aus der Stadt geflogen ist, residieren Tyrion Lennister und Varys in der Pyramide. Sie werden dabei von Missandei und Grauer Wurm unterstützt, während Daario Naharis und Jorah Mormont sich auf die Suche nach Daenerys begeben. Staffel 6 In der Großen Pyramide verhandelt Varys mit Vala, einer Unterstützerin der Söhne der Harpyie. Sie offenbart Varys, dass die Söhne der Harpyie durch die Städte Astapor, Yunkai und Volantis untersützt werden, im Gegenzug darf sie mit ihrem Sohn nach Pentos reisen. Später verhandelt Tyrion, zusammen mit Missandei und Grauer Wurm, mit den Meistern der Sklavenstädte. Sie erarbeiten eine Lösung, die den Sklavenmeistern erlaubt weitere sieben Jahre Sklaven zu halten, nach dieser Zeit muss jedoch die Sklaverei abgeschafft werden. Später treffen sich Tyrion und Varys mit Kinvara, einer Roten Priesterin aus Volantis, in der Pyramide. Nach einiger Zeit unterhalten sich Missandei, Tyrion und Grauer Wurm im Ratsaal der Pyramide. Sie erzählen sich Witze und trinken gemeinsam, als plötzlich die Stadt von den Sklavenmeistern angegriffen wird. Später in der Nacht landet Daenerys mit Drogon auf der Spitze der Pyramide. In der Großen Pyramide treffen sich Daenerys und Tyrion mit Asha und Theon Graufreud, um eine Allianz zu verhandeln. Daenerys erhält die Flotte der Graufreuds, im Gegenzug erhält Asha die Eiseninseln. Allerdings dürfen die Eisenmänner nicht mehr plündern und vergewaltigen. Galerie 403 Meereen01.png 404 Daenerys Großen Pyramide.jpg|Spitze der Großen Pyramide 406 Daenerys im Thronsaal.jpg|Thronsaal der Großen Pyramide 408 Jorah tritt vor Daenerys.jpg|Jorah tritt im Thronsaal vor Daenerys 508 Daenerys Tyrion Melisandre.jpg|Tyrion im Thronsaal vor Daenerys 407 Ratsaal Große Pyramide.jpg|Ratsaal an der Spitze der Pyramide 508 Tyrion Daenerys Audienz in der großen Pyramide.jpg|Tyrion und Daenerys lernen sich kennen 407 Daario Naharis.jpg|Daario in Daenerys Persönlichen Gemächern an der Spitze der Pyramide 604 DasBuchdesFremden Verhandlungen in der Großen Pyramide.jpg|Neuer Ratsaal 410 Drachengrube.jpg|Drachengrube 410 Aufgang der Drachengrube.jpg|Aufgang der Drachengrube 501 Zugang zur Drachengrube.jpg|Zugang zur Drachengrube 501 Rhaegal und Viserion in der Drachengrube.jpg|Daenerys Drachen in der Drachengrube 404 Vor der Großen Pyramide.jpg 408 Jorah auf der Terrasse.jpg|Terrasse Concept Art Meereen Neuer Ratsaal CA (1).jpg|Concept Art von Kieran Belshaw Meereen Neuer Ratsaal CA (2).jpg|Concept Art von Kieran Belshaw Varys und Vala CA.jpg|Concept Art von Jessica Sinclair In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer wurde die Große Pyramide nach dem Vorbild der , der Hauptstadt des Reichs der Ghiscari, erbaut. Sie hat genau wie ihr Vorbild in Alt-Ghis dreiunddreißig Etagen. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Great Pyramid ru:Великая пирамида Миэрина Kategorie:Kultur der Ghiscari Kategorie:Meereen